A double layered structure is known that includes a hood skin (outer panel) and a hood frame (inner panel) which is attached to the back side of the hood skin as a front hood that covers an upper part of an engine room of a motor vehicle. In such a front hood structure, the hood frame may be formed with a number of dimples and/or through holes with the aim of achieving a favorable HIC (head injury criterion) level while ensuring a required out-of-plane stiffness of the front hood. See Patent Documents 1 and 2.